


Trap spells

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, OC twin, trap spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time Stiles went crazy with magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap spells

**Author's Note:**

> a short little fic for you

"For the last time-"

"I know! SORRY" 

Derek grumbled at his boyfriend, he and his boyfriend were stuck to a wall; Derek was directly on top of Stiles, and the two had no ability to move. Apparently Stiles thought it’d be a great idea to put protective magic and traps around their place; given he had the talent- setting up barriers and such, but in this case Derek counted as another idiot idea. Stiles was experimenting with a trapping circle and thought it’d be smart to paint it on the wall of their apartment, unfortunately Derek was entering the room when the circle activated and pulled him towards the trap, effectively sandwiching the small man between the wall and the werewolf.

"I’m going to kill you when we get out of this"

"Please don’t" Stiles groaned, both stressed and annoyed by the fact that he messed up- fully knowing that he should have proofed the circle so it didn’t effect Andrew and Derek, he just didn’t get a chance to before Derek walked in

"Give me one reason"

"I’m your boyfriend? Um- It’ll be a mild inconvenience"

"You’re so dumb"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME PROOF THE CIRCLE BUT NO YOU DECIDED TO BARG IN HERE"

"I live here"

"You’re dumb for walking in front of the circle"

"You’ve already set up fifty protective spells we don’t need another" 

The two of them argued, not paying attention to Stuart walking in, stopping at the sight of them, shaking his head and walking over to break the circle. Suddenly the two of them fell.

"Oh-!"

"Stiles. Derek’s right, we don’t need more magic" Stuart stood over the two of them, Derek clumsily picked himself up and stalked off, annoyed with everything. Stiles sighed

"Yeah… you’re right. I just got excited"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Clean this up. Then I’m going to bake sourwolf’s favourite cookies"

"Good. I’ll help. Lets’ hurry up before Andrew gets home."

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

Andrew found out about their mishap anyways and found it hilarious.


End file.
